


one more time

by leftaside



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: M/M, ce n'est pas du crack lol, najat fait une mini-apparition
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftaside/pseuds/leftaside
Summary: Manuel a été traîné à la foire... et puis abandonné. Pendant qu'il cherche ses amis, une chaussure tombe du ciel, directement sur Manuel.





	one more time

Manuel avait pour habitude d'éviter les fêtes foraines. Le brouhaha le dérangeait au plus haut point, l'obscurité de la nuit mélangée aux néons des manèges l'aveuglait, et le fait qu'il venait de perdre de vue les gens avec qui il était venu l'agaçait encore plus.

D'un côté, il commençait à soupçonner qu'ils l'avaient tout simplement oublié. Ou peut-être qu'ils ne voulaient plus de lui. Ou peut-être qu'ils voulaient passer du temps seuls (ce n'aurait pas été la première fois, après tout). Mais si c'est le cas, pourquoi l'avoir invité, bordel ? Il aurait pu être très cosy à la maison en lisant un livre tranquillement sans s'inquiéter des cris de guerre qu'il entendait des gamins dans les manèges.

Il soupira, claquant du pied tandis qu'il attendait sa crêpe. Il regardait à droite et à gauche pour voir s'il apercevait un visage familier, mais personne qu'il connaissait n'apparaissait. C'était vraiment à penser qu'ils l'évitaient !

Quand la crêpe fut prête et qu'il l'eue entre ses mains avec une boisson, il traversa le champ de bataille qu'étaient les petits espaces entre manèges dans le vain espoir de trouver un banc (et ses amis). Il esquiva des gamins qui traînaient avec des tasers ou avec des couteaux qu'ils avaient gagné dans des jeux et s'approcha d'un manège qu'il avait cru comprendre que Benoît, Arnaud et Vincent avaient l'intention de faire.

Manuel plissa des yeux, essayant de voir qui étaient assis, mais c'était impossible. Le manège allait trop vite pour ses yeux et les gamins et adultes assis sur les sièges ne cessaient de bouger comme des malades (et peut-être qu'ils étaient malades, pensa-t-il en remarquant un signe qui indiquait que les gens étaient susceptibles de se sentir malades pendant le tour).

Il souffla. Ils n'étaient visiblement pas là, et il n'allait certainement pas rester ici à les attendre ! Surtout qu'il ne savait même pas s'ils avaient déjà fait un tour ou pas.

Alors qu'il allait continuer son chemin à la recherche d'un endroit posé avec un banc, il se reçut quelque chose de lourd sur la tête. Il se retourna vivement, mais il n'y avait personne derrière lui ; aucun gamin qui lui lançait une mauvaise blague. En regardant le sol, il remarqua une chaussure dont les lacets s'étaient défaits.

Il hésita un moment avant de la prendre dans la main, regardant le manège qui commençait à ralentir. Il cru entendre quelqu'un crier le mot 'chaussure' suivit d'autres mots qui lui étaient incompréhensibles.

Manuel ne sut pourquoi, mais il attendit la fin du tour. Sûrement pour gueuler sur le gamin qui a laissé sa chaussure voler.

Les premiers à se lever furent un groupe de collégiens, suivis par un groupe de lycéens, et enfin quelques adultes. Manuel les suivit du regard, essayant d'apercevoir celui qui avait une mine inquiété et regardait le sol.

Finalement, le propriétaire de la chaussure était un adulte.

Et Manuel le connaissait.

Emmanuel Macron parlait à Najat, sûrement de sa chaussure qui avait décidé d'aller faire un tour. Manuel l'attendait devant la porte de sortie du manège, tapant du pied. Najat fut la première à le remarquer, son visage s'illuminant en le voyant (elle semblait vraiment agacée par Emmanuel, ce qui ne surprenait pas Manuel, Emmanuel était insupportable).

« Manuel ! » salua-t-elle en lui faisant la bise. « Je ne savais pas que tu venais ! Et, entre nous, t'aurais pu me dire, t'aurais été une meilleure compagnie, » murmura-t-elle la dernière phrase en jetant un regard noir à Emmanuel qui approchait.

Emmanuel remarqua sa chaussure dans la main de Manuel quand il allait le saluer.

« Ma chaussure ! Tu l'as trouvé ? » demanda-t-il en la lui prenant des bras.

Manuel fronça encore plus les sourcils.

« Non, c'est plutôt elle qui m'a trouvé. »

À ces mots, Emmanuel leva la tête (il s'était agenouiller pour se chausser) et sembla comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Malgré lui, il ne put retenir un petit rire amusé, ce qui énerva encore plus Manuel.

« Quelle coïncidence !

\- Plutôt malchance. Ce n'est pas toi qui a été frappé avec ça.

\- Oh ça va, ce n'était juste qu'une chaussure.

\- Tu veux que je te frappe avec la mienne ? » demanda-t-il sérieusement, sa voix devenant plus rauque alors qu'il s'énerva encore plus.

Najat avait suivi la conversation avec de grands yeux, tournant la tête comme quelqu'un qui regarderait un match de tennis. Elle décida d'intervenir avant que la dispute ne se chauffe encore plus. Elle était leur amie, mais elle ne savait pas leur histoire au complet (et heureusement).

« Et si on allait grignoter quelque chose ? » proposa-t-elle. Puis, remarquant que Manuel a déjà une crêpe en main : « Je vais nous chercher des crêpes aussi, » informa-t-elle à Emmanuel.

Et, avant de partir, elle prit le porte-monnaie qu'Emmanuel gardait dans sa poche arrière. Il n'eut même pas le temps de protester quoique ce soit.

« Mais... »

Elle était déjà bien loin. Il se retourna à nouveau vers Manuel avec un sourire narquois.

« T'es tout seul ? » demanda-t-il en regardant les alentours.

« Apparemment, » grinça-t-il, sachant pertinemment qu'il marchait sur le piège du blond mais ne pouvant pas s'en empêcher.

« Laisse-moi deviner... t'es venu avec Benoît et Arnaud et ils t'ont abandonné pour aller se bécoter.

\- Il y avait Vincent aussi, » marmonna-t-il.

Emmanuel haussa les sourcils.

« À moins qu'ils n'essaient des choses à trois, ils t'ont complètement déserté. »

Il se reçut un regard noir de la part du brun. Avant qu'ils ne puissent dire quoique ce soit d'autre, Najat revint, deux crêpes en mains. Elle passa une à Emmanuel, lui rendant aussi son porte-monnaie, et leur indiqua un banc non loin de là.

Les deux hommes la suivirent, l'un avec une humeur massacrante tandis que l'autre s'amusait d'en être la cause.

Ils s'assirent, et Najat réussi à lever un peu la tension en changeant le sujet de conversation - allant de la foire au travail en passant par le beau temps et la politique. Mais elle dût partir rejoindra d'autres potes, et laissa (non sans inquiétude) les deux hommes seuls.

Ils restèrent un moment en silence complet, regardant les gens qui passent, les gamins qui courent avec leurs tasers, les autres qui rigolent ou qui crient. C'était, étonnamment, paisible.

C'est-à-dire, jusqu'à ce que Emmanuel se décide à ouvrir la bouche.

« Je t'avoue que je suis surpris qu'on se revoit ici. J'aurais cru qu'on se rencontrerait à nouveau dans un travail en commun plus tard dans la vie...

\- Passer dix ou vingt ans sans se voir ? C'est un peu le rêve, ça, » persifla Manuel.

Emmanuel haussa les épaules.

« Quand même pas... Avec mon boulot en finances et le tient au PS, peut-être un jour quand chacun de nous sera haut placé...

\- Je doute que notre travail se rencontre un jour.

\- Alors je suis content qu'on se revoit ici. »

Manuel lui lança un regard du coin de l'œil, surpris par la tendresse qu'il entendait dans sa voix. Emmanuel regardait la rue avec un regard quelque peu nostalgique.

« La fac me manque, » informa-t-il simplement.

Manuel inspira profondément et croisa les bras, légèrement inconfortable par cette sincérité de la part d'Emmanuel dont il n'était pas habitué.

« Nos petites escapades me manquent aussi. »

Manuel tourna vivement la tête, prêt à le remettre à sa place (parce que comment ose-t-il aborder  _ce sujet-là_?), mais resta de nouveau décontenancé face à la pure sincérité qu'il voyait dans son expression. Il ne distinguait aucune raillerie.

« Elles étaient toutes des catastrophes, » commenta Manuel, hésitant un peu à prolonger ce sujet.

Emmanuel hocha la tête, ne regardant toujours pas le brun.

« C'est vrai, mais sur le moment c'était vraiment  _hot_. »

Manuel roula des yeux, amusé.

« On a faillit se faire chopé presque à chaque fois.

\- Oui, mais ça rendait les choses plus piquantes, du coup.

\- On a faillit traumatiser une autre élève.

\- Elle était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, » répliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Il daigna enfin de se tourner vers Manuel. Ce dernier retint son souffle en voyant les pupilles dilatées du blond, dont le visage était magnifiquement illuminé par les néons. Il arborait un petit sourire en coin qui disparut doucement.

« Ça me manque.

\- Je ne sais pas combien de bleus je t'ai involontairement fait, » indiqua Manuel, un sourcil arqué.

Emmanuel haussa les épaules.

« Les placards à balais, c'est tout petit. »

Malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Sur le moment, ce n'était pas drôle. Plutôt le contraire, même. Tu stressais à mort pour quelqu'un qui dit aujourd'hui que c'était " _hot_ ".

\- Oui, bon, avoir comme note "a été chopé dans des relations explicites dans un placard à balais" dans son bulletin, ça n'aide pas beaucoup.

\- Surtout pour l'élève modèle, » se moqua Manuel.

\- Surtout si on est un élève modèle, » répéta-t-il en hochant la tête très sérieusement.

Le petit sourire qu'il avait aux lèvres disparut à nouveau, et Manuel ne savait pas pourquoi ce petit détail l'énervait autant. Qu'est-ce qui le tracassait autant pour qu'il ne puisse pas apprécier le seul moment où ils n'étaient pas en train de se lancer des couteaux ?

« Quoi ? » finit-il par s'impatienter.

« Ça me manque, » répéta-t-il, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Oui, tu l'as déjà dis. »

Emmanuel déglutit et son regard bleu azur s'appuya sur le sien.

« Ça me manque, Manuel. »

 _Oh_.

Il comprit enfin. Il sentit ses joues brûler et remercia l'obscurité de la nuit qui le cachait.

« ... T'attends quoi de moi, au juste ? » demanda-t-il suspicieusement.

Il se leva d'un coup, faisant un pas en arrière. Emmanuel écarquilla les yeux devant son comportement et se leva à son tour.

« Parce que je te le dis direct : je n'ai pas l'intention de retomber dans ce jeu pénible quand on était étudiants !

\- Mais non, ce n'est pas ça du tout ! » bredouilla Emmanuel, surpris. « Je veux juste dire que... tu me manques, point. Ça me manque aussi, mais si tu ne veux pas je comprends absolument...

\- C'était malsain, » continua Manuel. « Tantôt on se détestait, tantôt on s'aimait. C'était le bordel, et je n'ai pas l'intention d'y retomber.

\- Je sais.

\- Alors, soit tu as changé, soit c'est non. »

Emmanuel ouvrit la bouche pour répondre automatiquement mais la referma de suite quand il digéra les mots de son aîné. Il écarquilla les yeux, recherchant son regard.

« Tu... ? »

Quelque fut sa question, il n'eut que pour réponse un sourcil levé. Cela sembla répondre à sa question, puisqu'il lui sourit à pleines dents. Emmanuel lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa longuement, chastement. Ce fut Manuel qui accentua le baiser qui devint plus fugace, plus passionnant.

Emmanuel s'écarta légèrement, la voix rauque.

« Chez toi ou chez moi ? »

**Author's Note:**

> spoiler alert : ça n'a pas changé (jk)(ou pas)
> 
> sorry je ne me suis pas relue, sûrement bourré de fautes !


End file.
